Some Sunny Day
by EmelineCarter92
Summary: Matthew is reunited with an old friend after he dies. One shot.


He looked around but all he could see was white. Someone was approaching. There was no mistaking her delicate features, her auburn hair. He'd never forgotten that smile.

Lavinia?" How can she be here unless... "I'm...I'm dead." He almost chokes out, tears springing to his eyes.

"Matthew. I am so happy to see you!" She embraces him.

When they pull apart he asks, tripping over his words, "Can...can I go back?"

She shakes her head.

"Sometimes miracles...they do happen."

"Not this time. Your body is too broken beyond repair. It is your time Matthew. You've done your purpose. It's time to come home. Soon you won't have any pain or worry or fear. That will all go away."

"Can I see her?" He wasn't sure if he was speaking to the true Lavinia and not God or some angel of some kind. If he could be shown some peace, knowing she'd be alright, maybe he could move on.

The floor suddenly becomes clear, like the surface of a mirror. Instead of a reflection it's plays back an image like a projection screen. He sees Mary happy, in the hospital bed, holding their new born son. Was this just moments after he had left?

"Is that happening now?"

Lavinia nods. "Time is funny here. But yes."

Mary has no idea that her world is about to be shattered. And it breaks his heart that he cannot be there for her. Or his mother. Mother. She would have no one. No, that wasn't true. She had her grandson.

The image changes, to a six month old George, and Sybie, with his mother and her father in the nursery.

Then George about four years old with his mother and grandfather at the fair.

"He's gotten so big." The smile reaches each side of his face, though his heart is still heavy. He couldn't be there. He wasn't able to be a father to his son. What type of life would he have in a world without a father? Had this all had he been meant for? Had he lived a life fulfilled? Had he been a good husband? What was he leaving behind? How can it be over? There were so many things he had wanted to do. Would he forget what his son looked like? Would he get to see his son grow? He holds onto the image of his son as he sees him now as the image on the floor changes.

Now he sees Mary at his grave. She is looking down, talking to him. How he wished she would look up.

"the truth is, that I love him. And I'm going to marry him. Wherever you are I want to believe that you would be happy for me. But I want you to remember how much I loved you. I will always love you."

It's what he needs to hear. All the questions he had fell away. The world had to move on, and it was richer for he had been in it. And for Mary. He had been in her life to make her richer, in her heart, to make her the person she needed to be. She had known a great love. Now it was time for her to live and love again. He couldn't deny her that. It was time to let go. "And I will always love you my darling." A single tear rolls down his cheek, for himself, for her, for George, for everyone he was leaving behind, he did not know. But he did know this, what he wanted for her, "be happy." He whispered, praying that his words would reach her ears. He turns to Lavinia, (who he thinks has to be Lavinia) still a bit hesitant because he doesn't know where he is going, where she would be taking him. He couldn't stay here. He had to have faith that she was taking him to his rest. "I...I think I'm ready." Just as he says it, his pain and worry slips away. It is as if he had never known such feelings. "Where is it we are exactly?" He looks around but still all he sees is white. Then slowly he began to make out a path in front of him. It seemed rather familiar.

"Where does it look like to you?"

He looks ahead and squints, as a building comes into view in the distance. It's as if a fog had been lifted and his surroundings had become clear.

"It looks like...we're at Downton."

"Are we?"

He craned his head, to what he swore was the sound of rifts from a record. "Is that music that I hear?"

"It is!" Lavinia said hopeful, with enthusiasm. He had not doubt then that this was his true Lavinia. "Why don't you come join me? " She puts out her hand to him. He takes her hand without hesitation, without looking back. They link arms, as if they were in life, friends taking an evening stroll. "We can wait for Mary." She said "...and the others. People are waiting to see you..." Her voice drifting off as they walk down the path of the beautiful garden up to Downton, where William, his father, and so many others would be there to great him.

* * *

**AN: I had this idea in my head for weeks. I thought it appropriate that they get a Titanic like ending. Inspired a bit by that Harry Potter scene and my good taste in music. Originally was going to be titled We'll Meet Again, after the song, but I had to change the title a bit as it was already taken. I hope this broke your heart to pieces as it did mine. So very soft and sweet. **


End file.
